Always
by jayjayzek
Summary: Ga Eul left and cut all ties with Yi Jeong. How does he feel about it? Does he miss her? Will he go after her? Yi Jeong's perspective. An extension to "Big Girls Don't Cry". A two-shot.
1. Do I?

**A.N.:** Hi lovely people. How are you? Thanks for the support for BGDC. Really appreciate it. J Take care and have a good day all.

 **Special thanks** to Cari-Bum for the suggestion of the song "Always" by Jon Bon Jovi. Besos y abrazos. The lyrics are in italic bold.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters and the song.

* * *

The suave cool So Yi Jeong entered the F4 lounge in his usual crisp expensive suit. He came back three days ago for a week long break. His grandfather wanted to further discuss an upcoming exhibition and auction to be held at their Museum nine months from now. It was going to be the first ever showcase of the three generations of So's exquisite fine crafts and pottery. The art society, local and international, had been eagerly anticipating for it since the news was announced late last year. It promised a magnificent event.

Woo Bin was having a game of pool with Jun Pyo while Ji Hoo was playing his guitar on the sofa. Yi Jeong went straight to the bar and poured a glass of red wine. He then went to join Ji Hoo.

"How's it going with your discussion?" The quietest member of the F4 asked Yi Jeong without lifting his eyes from his guitar.

"Good. So far everything goes as planned. We managed to get a number of big corporate for sponsorship. Appa is handling the insurance and security. Ah. Woo Bin." Yi Jeong turned his body a little as he addressed the Mafia Prince.

"Yo." Woo Bin paused for a while and looked up at him.

"I need your men too. You know, just for extra precaution, like always."

"OK. Consider it done." Woo Bin then continued with his game. He hooted when the ball sank into a hole.

"Are invitations out already?" Jun Pyo put down his stick and went to the bar to fix a drink.

"What? Bro? Where are you going? We're not done here. The game's not finished yet."

"Nah! I'm bored." With five long strides, Jun Pyo was already seated next to Ji Hoo.

"What? Come on Jun Pyo! I'm just a shot to winning." Woo Bin threw his hands up as he was still unsatisfied.

"Exactly," replied the Shinhwa heir, causing Yi Jeong to snicker and Ji Hoo chuckling softly. It was so Jun Pyo, never one who liked to lose.

Woo Bin had no choice but to join his fellow F3.

"How many pieces are going to the auction? What about the media?" Ji Hoo continued with his questions.

"Right now it's 12, four from each of us. But you know Harabeoji. He can change his mind in a second. My assistant's handling the media. See En En has agreed to do a live telecast during the opening."

The F3 all nodded. Everything sounded to be going on well.

"I still can't believe that you are doing this. How do you work with Uncle Hyun Sub?" Jun Pyo was always the one who spoke his mind out loud.

Yi Jeong froze momentarily before he straightened his back. "I know. As much as I don't want to be near him, I do believe that this event is one of his best ideas for our Museum and art. None of the museums in Asia has done it before. Well of course. We're the only unique museum with three generations of potters as the owners. It's also going to be like a comeback for Appa while people need to be reminded of Harabeoji's work. Harabeoji's last solo exhibition was 20 years ago? We got to make this event a success. So I have to be professional." Yi Jeong shrugged his shoulders.

The F3 were silent. They knew well about Yi Jeong's relationship with his father. He had mastered the art of avoiding his father since he hit puberty. He hated the man for mistreating his mother and that his infidelity drove her insane. Her suicidal episodes and her constant begging for Yi Jeong to spy on his father exhausted him. Yi Jeong's notorious playboy reputation now too, was somewhat a result of that hatred. If it wasn't for the museum and his mother, Yi Jeong would never want to see his father ever.

Yi Jeong needed to stir away from talking about the elder So. It was always a sore subject.

"Hey guys, do you know where Ga Eul is?" Yi Jeong played with his handphone.

Woo Bin, Ji Hoo, and Jun Pyo exchanged looks. Jun Pyo rolled his eyes.

Woo Bin turned to look at the Casanova. "No. I don't. Why do you ask?"

"I went to her place last night and earlier but she was not there. Is she busy with her study and volunteer work? Do you know?"

"No." "Sorry, I don't know." "Nope." The F3 answered simultaneously.

Yi Jeong frowned. _They don't know?_ _When was the last time these guys met her?_ _Where could she be?_

"Jun Pyo, can you call Jan Di and ask her where Ga Eul is?" Yi Jeong instructed the Shinhwa Heir nonchalantly.

"What? Why should I? Why don't you call Ga Eul yourself? I don't want to disturb Jan Di. She's busy with her study. She'll get mad at me if I call her now." Jun Pyo had his voice slightly raised, surprising Woo Bin and Ji Hoo.

"Whoa! What's with tone? You could just say no. Jeez!" Yi Jeong was also taken aback by his best friend's reaction. He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Yi Jeong. Have you tried calling her? Or sent a text message?" Ji Hoo observed the Casanova over his cup of Earl Grey tea.

"No. I haven't. I never call or text her. I just go to her place. She's always there." His forehead frowned.

"Why don't you call her now?" Ji Hoo further suggested. Woo Bin and Jun Pyo fixed their gaze on the Casanova.

"No. That's OK. I'll go again tomorrow. I'm hitting this new club at Gangnam later. Word is, it's more happening that yours, Woo Bin, many more hot sexy girls. Do you know? Let's go check it out."

"Yi Jeong." Ji Hoo spoke before Woo Bin could answer his clubbing twin. Ji Hoo then carefully put his cup down.

"Yes?"

"What is it, really, between you and Ga Eul?"

The question rendered Yi Jeong speechless for a minute. He never expected the question from his best friends. He eyed Ji Hoo, then Woo Bin and Jun Pyo before turning his attention back to Ji Hoo.

"What do you mean Ji Hoo? We're friends. You know that. You all do."

"Friends? Just friends? Tsk. Friends with benefits are more like it." Corrected Jun Pyo, making Yi Jeong snapped his head toward him.

"Hey! Watch it Jun Pyo. I don't like that tone of yours." Yi Jeong sat straight, eyebrows knitted and eyes glared at Jun Pyo.

"What? It's true, isn't it? I thought that after all these times that you and she sle… that you two are together you would have at least some feelings for her."

"Yes, I do as a matter of fact. I do like her a lot. I've told you that before. And what I did with her is none of your business. We are consent adults. She understands how and what it is between us and she's not complaining. Then why should you? Did Jan Di make you say this? I know that she doesn't like me seeing Ga Eul. Tell her to stop meddling in Ga Eul's business, best friend or not."

Yi Jeong felt his temper rising. He could not believe that Jun Pyo had the gut to question him about it. He had told them more than a year ago about his relationship with Ga Eul. He had made it clear to them that it was an open relationship. He was free to go to any other women, and so was she.

"Yah! Don't drag Jan Di into this." Jun Pyo too was getting mad. What he said earlier was from his own observations and opinion. Even though he was not close to Ga Eul, he felt that Yi Jeong was being cruel and unfair to her.

Ga Eul sometimes joined his dates with Jan Di upon Jan Di's requests. He could see glints of sadness and jealousy in Ga Eul's eyes whenever he and Jan Di teased each other, goofed around or even bickered. He could tell that his girlfriend's best friend missed Yi Jeong, the So Yi Jeong who never kept in touch with her when he was in Sweden. However, when he came back for his holidays, Yi Jeong would always go to her and she would be the happiest girl.

Both of them puzzled Jun Pyo greatly. How could a man treat a girl like that? Yi Jeong brought Ga Eul expensive gifts and they acted like a married couple, but at the same time, he still lived his wild nightlife. And she? How could she allow herself to be in this kind of relationship? Did she not love him? How could she let the man of her life sleep with random women, and allow him to come to her anytime his heart desired and his body lusted? Was she human? Did she not have a heart? Jun Pyo could not understand why.

Feeling the rising heat around them, Woo Bin put a hand on Yi Jeong's shoulder while Ji Hoo, on Jun Pyo's.

"Whoa! Chill bros," said Woo Bin.

"Yi Jeong," Ji Hoo spoke. His voice was calm.

"Who you sleep with, is none of our business. But this is Ga Eul. She's also our friend so it makes this our business because she's sad. It's been more than two years now. You go to her every time you come back, as you please. You bring her presents. How do you think a girl like her would feel like with all these attention? But you sleep with other women too. And when you are in Sweden, you ignored her. You leave her without any news. We all know that she loves you. If you keep doing this, you are just hurting her and breaking her heart more. She's a nice kind girl to be treated like that, Yi Jeong."

Yi Jeong kept quiet. He was still trying to steady his accelerated heart rates from Jun Pyo's words. Now with Ji Hoo's, it was a futile effort.

"What does that tell you, Yi Jeong? Yes, you said that you like her a lot. But you are also hurting her. We don't hurt people whom we like, Yi Jeong. She might not say it out loud to you or to us, but we can tell that she is burying her sorrow deep. We can see it in her eyes. Can't you?"

"I've told …" Yi Jeong interrupted.

Ji Hoo quickly cut him off. "We know. You said that this is an open relationship between the both of you. But she is loyal. There is no one but you. You're her only one and you know this about her. Don't you think that you are taking advantage of her love for you? Have you ever thought about her feelings? Have you tried looking into her eyes and heart? But Yi Jeong, more importantly, have you tried looking into your heart and see if there is any chance that your feelings for her are more than like her a lot? What does your heart tell you?"

Yi Jeong roughly brushed Woo Bin's hand off from his shoulder and stood up. His face was as red as a tomato.

"What the hell is this? An analysis of my heart? Her heart? Some kind of intervention? Giving me a lecture on love? What are you people now? Dr. Love? Why are you all so concerned about her? Did she tell you all these? So you think I'm taking advantage of her? How is that so when she has no problem with how we are? And I like her a lot. Shouldn't that be enough?"

Yi Jeong was beyond angry. He came to the lounge to hang out with his buddies but this was what he had to hear.

"I will tell you again, and this is the last time. She understands what she's into and she doesn't complain. She is fine with this arrangement. So please mind your own business!"

Yi Jeong then stormed out of the lounge, slamming the door as hard as he could.

"Yi Jeong!" "So Yi Jeong!" "Yo! Bro!"

The F3 could only shake their head. Yi Jeong was definitely a stubborn arrogant man.

* * *

A woman dressed in a glittery gold tube and a very short skirt on his left side pressed her upper body onto him and had her hand under his shirt roaming the broad chest. Another equally skimpy dressed woman on his right was sloppily kissing his neck. His head leaned back, tilted up and his eyes closed. His hands, each, were around the two's shoulders. The music in the night club was deafening; the air reeked of alcohol and fouled with cigarette smoke. On the table in front of them, bottles of alcohol of all sizes and brands scattered. They were in F4's private booth up on the first floor of a nightclub.

So Yi Jeong was trying to cool off his anger. He was trying to forget about what happened earlier and also about a certain girl.

However, his mind kept replaying Ji Hoo's and Jun Pyo's words. How could they? How dare they? Since when did they decide to meddle in his relationship with Ga Eul? They were alright when he first told them about Ga Eul and him over a year ago. They did not show any sign of disapproval back then. So why bother now? Why the concern now? Did Ga Eul tell them about her feelings? Since when did they become close to Ga Eul? Since when did Ga Eul easily talk to them about their relationship?

Why did Ga Eul not tell him about her feelings? Was she not happy with him anymore? He brought her gifts, big and small, and flowers of her favorites. He had learned by heart her look of excitement and elation from the gifts. But were they not enough? What more did she want?

Was she unsatisfied with their lovemaking? He was the Casanova, the playboy. All his other conquests never once complained. If his eyes did not lie, he believed that her beautiful pleasured rosy face each time they were together was proof that she enjoyed and loved it. And how he loved that glow on her lovely face. _What was it Ga Eul that you want from me?_

 _Ga Eul. Ga Eul. Ga Eul. Where is my sweet Ga Eul?_ _Where are you, Ga Eul?_

His thoughts were disrupted when he felt two hands over that place that gave him ecstasy. He moaned in pleasure and let lust took control right there and then, all the while seeing her face and imagining that he was with her, his gentle beautiful yet feisty Ga Eul.

* * *

So Yi Jeong waited in front of Ga Eul's apartment. He had rung her buzzer for he did not know how many times. There was no sign of Ga Eul. _Where could she be?_ His expensive watch showed that it was half-past 10 in the evening. _Has she not come back from her work?_ He had to see her. He was flying back to Sweden the first thing tomorrow morning. He decided to wait for another fifteen minutes but she did not come home.

Three months later he was in front of her apartment again. This time, it was in the afternoon. There was still no answer. He was getting restless and worried. _Is Ga Eul alright? Did something happen to her? Is she still at work? Or is she at the university? Right!_ _She must be at her university. It's her last semester. Yes. She must be at her university, studying. Why haven't I thought about it before? How silly of me. I'll just go there and surprise her._

He was about to walk to the elevator when a door next to her apartment opened. A lady about the age of her mother peeked her head out. "Excuse me, Sir." He quickly turned to look at her. Her eyes widened as she saw who he was. "So Yi Jeong." He saw her mouthed his name and gave her his best smile.

"Yes, Ahjumma." He spoke with his charming voice.

"Emm. Emm. Are you looking for Ga Eul-shii?" she asked. Her face was now blushing pink.

"Yes, I am, Ahjumma. Have you seen her?"

"Ga Eul-shii does not live here anymore."

Yi Jeong froze. _What?_ "May I ask since when?" His smile disappeared.

"She moved out about six months ago."

"Do you know where to?" His voice sounded hopeful.

"No, I don't. Sorry."

Yi Jeong felt like big boulders were dumped onto his shoulders and his heart stung.

"Oh… thank you Ahjumma. Good day." His voice, low and down.

The lady said "You are welcome. Good day," and watched him walked slowly to the elevator. He wore a perplexed look.

 _Where are you, Ga Eul? Why didn't you tell me? Why didn't the guys tell me?_

Wait. He and the guys were not really on talking terms since that 'intervention' day. It had become awkward between him and them. Well actually, more on his part though. They tried to talk to him and sent him messages and video messages. However, he ignored them most of the times. He was still angry at them.

Yi Jeong sighed heavily and decided to look for Ga Eul at her university.

* * *

"What on earth?" Yi Jeong nearly threw his newly bought handphone to the ground. He had swiped the green call button for Ga Eul's number for the twentieth time. Each time, the annoying recorded lady operator's voice said the same thing. Her number was not in service.

He had scoured the library at her university and even went to her faculty office to get her class schedule, much to the surprise of every staff there. But she could not be found. She had only two classes today, but they were this morning. He then tried to recall what Ga Eul told him about her volunteer work. It was at a hospital but he could not remember which. He should have paid more attention to her stories rather than to her addictive soft warm body and kisses.

 _Ga Eul, where are you? Please call me._

* * *

"Yi Jeong, this handbag is beautiful. I want it, please?"

The lady fluttered her false eyelashes and gave him a French kiss. One hand held his arm and another gripped tight on the short strap of the branded medium-sized sequined handbag. They were in a well-known boutique in Seoul's high-end shopping mall.

Yi Jeong smiled and gave the salesperson his platinum credit card. His lady companion squealed in delight and planted a kiss on his cheek.

They wandered along the squeaky clean corridor of that third floor, arm-in-arm. When a pair of sexy five-inch strappy heels or a beautiful dress caught the lady's eyes, they went in and came out with another bag or two added to the already many in his hands.

They were about to enter another shop when suddenly Yi Jeong stopped. His eyes caught sight of someone about 40 meters away. That someone was walking next to a tall guy. They were coming towards his direction but they did not notice him for they were engrossed in conversations. Laughter occasionally broke between them. The guy had his hand on her forearm as they laughed. Yi Jeong's eyes went wide.

"Ga Eul…"

He dropped the bags and hurriedly left his lady companion and headed straight towards Ga Eul. The lady cried out his name but he did not hear her. He was focused on getting to HIS Ga Eul. _Who does the man think he is, going out with MY Ga Eul and touching her?_

"Ga Eul!"

He saw her instantly froze. Her friend (he told himself so) stopped too.

"Ga Eul!

He was already in front of her. Her eyes wide opened and jaw dropped. He then noticed a lone tear at the brim of her eye.

"It's been a while, Ga Eul. Where have you been, beautiful?" He gave her his most charming smile.

Ga Eul was still unmoving. Her friend looked at her and at him, trying to figure out what was going on, but Yi Jeong ignored him. He will deal with this guy afterward. Right now he had eyes only on her.

 _God, she's gorgeous._ Her black sleeveless dress with a bow on the left shoulder made her look sexy. The dress stopped at mid-thigh. She too had her hair swept to the right side of that long smooth neck leaving the other side exposed _…for my kisses…_ Her red luscious lips that he missed so much caught his eyes next. He wanted to grab and kiss her until her knees weaken but he had to control his desire. He brought a hand up to tuck a loose hair behind her ears. However, before he could touch her, a hand roughly shoved off his.

"Don't touch her!" The friend warned and pulled her closer to him and protectively put his arm around her shoulder.

 _What? How dare this man? Doesn't he know who I am?_ _How dare he touch my Ga Eul?_ His blood boiled. Before Yi Jeong could do anything, his lady companion came to his side and wrapped her hands around his waist. _What the hell?_

"Yi Jeong. Why did you leave me?" She then looked at Ga Eul and her friend up and down. Her face showed disgust. "Who are these rude commoners, baby? Urghhh! Why does the security let just anybody comes in? Don't they have standards here?" Her mocking voice irritated Yi Jeong.

"Sang Bum, let's go home. There's nothing good here." Ga Eul finally spoke. Her sweet voice that was missing from his life soothed Yi Jeong's heart but pricked at the same time. _Nothing good? Whom are you referring to, Ga Eul?_ _Home?_ _Are you together? Are you lovers?_ Yi Jeong felt his heart further clenched.

She turned around and the Sang Bum guy held her shoulders to lead the way. Yi Jeong was left unmoved. A few moments later he unwound his lady's hands from his waist and started to run towards Ga Eul and the guy.

"Ga Eul! Wait!" He called her name in desperation, but she did not stop, rather her pace quickened.

However, he was faster. He managed to grab hold of her wrist and yanked it backward. She flinched and was forced to face him.

"Let go of me. You're hurting me." She cried out.

Immediately a punch landed on Yi Jeong's cheek. He staggered backward, yet his grip on her wrist was strong. She was pulled towards him and crashed into his body. Instinctively his other hand wrapped around her waist. She felt heavenly in his arms, her sweet scent alluring. He was intoxicated by her scent that he missed dearly.

Ga Eul struggled to break free. Her friend helped and she was back in his arms. Yi Jeong touched his cheek. He was lucky. There was no blood or cut, but he was surely sore. Yi Jeong wanted to kill her friend. He stepped forward, his fist ready to strike.

"Stop it So Yi Jeong! We are in public for goodness sake." Ga Eul scolded him. She had blocked him with her body. Her eyes looked all around. People had already gathered when they heard the commotion. They were murmuring things and some took out their mobile phones and tabs. This was a rare event. So Yi Jeong the Casanova getting punched and lost a girl to a commoner. It was going to go viral in a few seconds.

"Just leave me alone Yi Jeong-shii." She then grabbed the guy's arm and they quickly left.

Yi Jeong felt like lightning just struck his whole being. Did his Ga Eul call him Yi Jeong-shii? His heart ached. It was worse than the punch on his cheek. He suddenly missed her sweet voice calling him Yi Jeongie, her endearment for him especially whenever she was in the heat of their love moments.

"Ga Eul…"

* * *

Yi Jeong was in his bedroom, laid spread on his vast bed alone. He could not be bothered to take his lady companion home. He left her at the shopping mall not long after Ga Eul left and came straight back home.

Hands under his head and he stared at the white ceiling above. He did not have the mood to go out. His mind kept thinking about pretty Ga Eul.

He had come back twice in six months but could not find her. She had moved out to nobody knew where and her number was not in service. She had discontinued her number. _Why Ga Eul? Why?_ And what luck? He had to meet her with another man and she seemed happy.

 _Does she not miss me? Does she not think about me? Has she forgotten about me? That guy who was with her, what is his name? Sang Bum? Bum Sang? What kind of name is that? I'm going to make sure that he gets it for punching me. He is good looking, hate to admit that. What does she see in that guy? Is he the reason why she moved out and changed her number? Who is this guy who steals my Ga Eul? Are they living together? Is he her boyfriend, her new lover? Since when? Does he pleasure her the way she likes it? Does she like his way more than mine?_

"Arrggghhhh!" He let out a scream. His head felt like it was about to burst.

 _Stop this nonsense So Yi Jeong. Stop torturing yourself. Why are you thinking too much about her? Why waste time delving into the things that are unimportant? She is just a friend who happens to be a great playmate. She is just like your other girls. They are all the same. They are for your pleasures and pleasures only. You are Korea's Great Casanova. You don't down yourself in grief for a girl. If she doesn't want you, there are many others willing who are much more beautiful and sexier. I have also told you to stop going to her. You don't do a girl more than once, So Yi Jeong. That is against your rule. Girls like her will want more if you do that. Stop this right this instant, So Yi Jeong. Stop thinking about her. Erase her from your mind. Get up and go out. The women await. Now So Yi Jeong._

The voices in his head fought with each other. Whom should he listen to? What should he do? He shook his head and closed his eyes.

He saw her leaned against a cherry blossom tree. _Her favorite flower._ Her beautiful face smiling tenderly at him. Her long black mane swayed gracefully with the soft breeze. She was wearing a white knee-length dress with soft layers of thin satin. The smile never left her angelic face. Then, out of nowhere that man whom he hated the most came and took her in his arms. He kissed her deeply and she kissed him back, her arms around his waist. After they parted for air, still in each other's embrace, they turned their head to look at him. She gave him her gorgeous smile and waved at him. Yi Jeong swore that she then mouthed "Saranghae Yi Jeong my love. Good-bye." His heart skipped a beat.

Yi Jeong's eyes flew opened. He abruptly sat up. Sweats covered his forehead.

"What is this?" He put a palm over his heart. It beat fast.

He reached for the glass of water on the bedside table and finished the water in four big gulps. His heart was still racing. He glanced at the alarm clock next to the glass. It was one a.m. He had to get out. He had to talk to somebody about it. He was getting crazy.

"Yoboseyo, Woo Bin? Where are you?" He was already in his Lotus.

On the other side of the line, Woo Bin was at one of his outrageously luxurious penthouses. He just came back from one of his clubs. The penthouse was the nearest to the club. It was also his party loft.

"OK. I'll be there in 10." Woo Bin's place was 20 minutes away.

"Hey, come in." Woo Bin fist pumped Yi Jeong after he opened the door. The potter immediately went in and plopped on the leather sofa. He rubbed his temple with both hands.

"Long time no see. What's up? What's wrong?" The Mafia Prince frowned at the sight of his best friend.

"Do you have soju?" Yi Jeong spoke, eyes closed.

Woo Bin cocked his eyebrow. That was so not Yi Jeong. Since when did he drink soju? "Yeah. I'll get them. Do you want anything else?"

"No thanks."

Two minutes after, Woo Bin came with four bottles of soju, a bottle opener and a plate of peanuts.

Yi Jeong opened a bottle and took a few gulps. "Thanks, Woo Bin." He then leaned back on the sofa.

Woo Bin observed his best friend. The last time they spoke was a month ago. He called Yi Jeong to inform about the opening of his new nightclub. Yi Jeong kept his distance from the F3 these last three months. Woo Bin guessed that it was because of their 'intervention' on his relationship with Ga Eul. The Yi Jeong right now looked like a mess. His hair unkempt and he was in his t-shirt and sweat pant. It seemed like he just woke up. Woo Bin wondered what happened to the Casanova in front of him to make the man came to see him tonight.

"What's wrong Yi Jeong? Is it your Omma? Or is it the exhibition?"

"Omma's alright. Appa's been busy with the exhibition that he didn't have outings that much. That makes Omma happy, I guess. The exhibition's well on its way too."

"That's great Yi Jeong. What about you?"

"Hey, Woo Bin. I'm really sorry for being a jerk and was angry at you guys. I…"

"That's OK. I kinda understand why. So, how are you?"

"Thanks, Woo Bin. I'm… I'm OK. No. I mean, I… I don't know." He heaved a sigh.

"Tell me. Maybe I can help."

"It's… It's… It's Ga Eul..." Yi Jeong's voice trailed off as he mentioned her name. It was as if he was embarrassed to talk about her, knowing the fact that she was the same subject that made him ignored his F3.

Woo Bin fixed his attention to his best friend. Yi Jeong knew that Woo Bin was waiting for him to continue.

"I'm worried about her. She moved out from her apartment and discontinued her number. Do you know anything about it?"

"Why are you worried about her?" Instead of answering his questions, Woo Bin needed to know more.

"She's my friend, our friend. I haven't seen her or heard anything about her for six months. I mean, yeah, I never call or text her and neither she. We kind of have an unwritten rule that I'll see her at her place whenever I'm back."

"Is that all? Because she's just a friend?" Woo Bin was digging for more. It was a risk on his part. Yi Jeong might get mad again. But he needed to know the Casanova's true feelings towards this girl.

"What do you mean Woo Bin?" Yi Jeong was surprised.

"I don't know if you are a changed man Yi Jeong. Yes. Maybe Sweden changes you. But you were never this concerned and worried about a girl, or about a friend before, other than us three, of course. So again, are you worried about Ga Eul because she's a friend?"

"Well… yes, no, yes, no…"

Woo Bin cocked an eyebrow. "Which one is it Yi Jeong?"

"Arrghh! I don't know!" Yi Jeong leaned forward and covered his face with his palms. Elbows rested on his knees.

Woo Bin smiled but quickly hid it away. His best friend did feel something for this girl.

Woo Bin had been observing Yi Jeong since one of his men informed that he saw Yi Jeong came out of Ga Eul's place and kissed her. The F3 did not know that Woo Bin ordered one bodyguard for each one of them, even when Yi Jeong went to Sweden and Jun Pyo to the USA. The F3 already had their own men, but Woo Bin figured that another one of his men would be good for extra protection. He loved his F3 brothers too much.

The news shocked Woo Bin because Yi Jeong once said that he would never be in a relationship other than friends with Ga Eul. It was Woo Bin who asked first when he noticed the subtle and not so subtle glances that Yi Jeong had over Ga Eul whenever Jan Di brought the petite beautiful girl to their gatherings. Woo Bin wondered if the two were having a secret affair. Yi Jeong never failed to go to Ga Eul when he came back. Woo Bin concluded that they were in a relationship. However, he was also puzzled with Yi Jeong. His Casanova friend still frequented the clubs with him and slept with random women, here and in Sweden. It made him doubt his judgment. So he waited for the two to come out clean with their relationship. They did, a year after. It shocked the hell out of everybody. For Woo Bin, even if he was also like Yi Jeong, the Don Juan of the F4, he would not treat a girl like how Yi Jeong treated Ga Eul. Woo Bin would not do an open relationship. If he liked a girl, like really liked a girl to the extent of making her his girlfriend, he would be faithful to her. But Woo Bin could not say anything for Yi Jeong was like a time bomb. Nobody critics him without being lashed out by the young potter.

And so Woo Bin watched and observed. As time went by, he did notice that Yi Jeong was getting possessive of Ga Eul. He would tell Woo Bin about Ga Eul getting more beautiful each time he saw her, and that he did not want any men to set eyes on her. He was worried that she would attract unnecessary attention from the men when she went to work and classes. Woo Bin joked, saying that Yi Jeong should not be jealous for she too was free to date other men and that Yi Jeong should just marry Ga Eul to avoid it all if he continued to feel that way. However, Yi Jeong gave him a deadly glare and reminded him again that he was not interested in getting married. He stated that he was just voicing out his concerns about Ga Eul. Woo Bin shook his head. He did not understand Yi Jeong's way of thinking. He prayed that this best friend of his would eventually realize his true feelings for Ga Eul and stop hurting her, no matter if he loved her or not.

"Bro, is there anything else that you want to tell me?" Woo Bin's voice was tender, like a big brother to his young sibling.

"Does she have a boyfriend?" Yi Jeong said into his palms.

Woo Bin was taken aback. This was new. "What makes you ask?"

"I met her with a guy this afternoon at the shopping mall. I was with a girl and I saw her with that guy." Yi Jeong's voice was sad.

"What did you do Yi Jeong?"

Yi Jeong then relayed everything that happened. Woo Bin was quiet the whole time. Should he tell the truth about Ga Eul? How would Yi Jeong react then?

"Is he her boyfriend? Do you know?" Yi Jeong sounded desperate and hopeful that the guy was not.

"Yi Jeong. I'm going to ask you some questions. I hope you give me the truth."

"What? What do you mean Woo Bin?"

"Do you like Ga Eul?"

"Yes, I do. A lot."

"Do you love her?"

"What?"

"Do. You. Love. Her?"

"I… I like her a lot."

"So you don't love her? Not a tiny bit? I want the truth, Yi Jeong. You can't lie to me."

"Why do you ask? You know how I feel about love."

"Because to answer your questions about Ga Eul, I need to know the truth."

Yi Jeong looked at his best friend with wide round eyes.

 _Do I love Ga Eul?_

 ** _This Romeo is bleeding  
_** ** _But you can't see his blood  
_** ** _It's nothing but some feelings  
_** ** _That this old dog kicked up  
_**

 ** _It's been raining since you left me  
_** ** _Now I'm drowning in the flood  
_** ** _You see I've always been a fighter  
_** ** _But without you I give up_**

 ** _Now I can't sing a love song  
Like the way it's meant to be  
Well, I guess I'm not that good anymore  
But, baby, that's just me_**

 _ **And I will love you, baby, always**_  
 _ **And I'll be there forever and a day, always**_  
 _ **I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine**_  
 _ **'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme**_  
 _ **And I know when I die,**_  
 _ **You'll be on my mind**_  
 _ **And I'll love you always**_

 _ **Now your pictures that you left behind**_  
 _ **Are just memories of a different life**_  
 _ **Some that made us laugh, some that made us cry**_  
 _ **One that made you have to say goodbye**_  
 _ **What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair**_  
 _ **To touch your lips, to hold you near**_  
 _ **When you say your prayers, try to understand**_  
 _ **I've made mistakes, I'm just a man**_

 _ **When he holds you close, when he pulls you near**_  
 _ **When he says the words you've been needing to hear**_  
 _ **I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine**_  
 _ **To say to you 'til the end of time**_

 _ **Yeah, I will love you, baby, always**_  
 _ **And I'll be there forever and a day, always**_

 _ **If you told me to cry for you**_  
 _ **I could**_  
 _ **If you told me to die for you**_  
 _ **I would**_  
 _ **Take a look at my face**_  
 _ **There's no price I won't pay**_  
 _ **To say these words to you**_

 _ **Well, there ain't no luck**_  
 _ **In these loaded dice**_  
 _ **But, baby, if you give me just one more try**_  
 _ **We can pack up our old dreams and our old lives**_  
 _ **We'll find a place where the sun still shines**_

 _ **And I will love you, baby, always**_  
 _ **And I'll be there forever and a day, always**_  
 _ **I'll be there 'til the stars don't shine**_  
 _ **'Til the heavens burst and the words don't rhyme**_

At the same time as Yi Jeong pondered about Woo Bin's question, the song coming from Woo Bin's stereo filled the air.

 ** _What I'd give to run my fingers through your hair  
To touch your lips, to hold you near  
When you say your prayers, try to understand  
I've made mistakes, I'm just a man_**

 ** _When he holds you close, when he pulls you near  
When he says the words you've been needing to hear  
I'll wish I was him 'cause those words are mine  
To say to you 'til the end of time_**

The lyrics jabbed his heart and he too felt like he was punched in the stomach. He felt a hollow in his heart. Something was missing from his life.

"Ga Eul…"


	2. The Truth

**A.N.:** Hi all. I am so sorry for the delay. This one's a toughie to write. Gazillion thanks and love for your support to this story and BGDC. They mean so much to me. Have a great day everyone. ^_^

 **Special thanks also to:** sapphiiregal, breindelmelay, awesome-raji, angel-ylliya, andrelle, Tyamutz, SweetGirlie14, SalomeKassandra, MsRyomaPotter, JHsgf82, Cari-Bum, Selene101, rezi98, Guest (1), Olamy, Guest (2), ramsha05, shully300, Guest (3), Guest (4), isha, Guest (5), YoungestCullen8.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own these characters. If I do, Yi Jeong would bring Ga Eul to Sweden with him in BOF and there'll be a drama for just the two of them and their life there :P

* * *

 _Do I love Ga Eul?_

 **That last time**

Yi Jeong trailed his index finger on the flawless soft bare back of his bed companion, starting from her long neck to the valley of her arch and down to her slim waist. Then, he moved his finger up the same trail. She lied on her stomach, her head facing him. Strands of silky rose scented hair covered part of her beautiful face. She had one hand over his bare chest, over his heart to be exact. Fatigue from their delicious and wonderful love moments an hour ago consumed her.

He, however, could not sleep no matter how hard he tried. He was restive. Something was bothering him but he could not pin down to what. So he resolved to watch her sleep. Even in her deep slumber, she looked gorgeous. She too looked peaceful and serene.

He traced her back up and down a few more times before he leaned forward and started to drop butterfly kisses on her cheek and jaw line. Finally, he gently pressed his lips on the corner of hers. She moved a little and smiled with eyes still closed. She then shifted closer to him. Her left knee underneath their shared blanket was dangerously high on his thighs. The warmth from her soft body, inviting.

"Shh. Shh. Go back to sleep, my sweet Ga Eul." He whispered to her and kissed her forehead. She let out a moan. "Mmm. Saranghae Yi Jeongie." Yi Jeong instantly stiffened. He had heard those words for so many times now. His normal respond was either a nod or a smile and not more for he did not harbor the same feelings. He only liked her, a lot, with maybe some affection. What he felt for her never crossed that thin line separating like and affection, and love. Still, with this beautiful girl next to him, he cared for her more than his other one-night bed partners. She was different.

But he could not love her. He would not love her.

He lost his last faith in love when Eun Jae left years ago. His first love left when he failed to meet her that early morning. She thought that he did not love her. He was too afraid and cowardly to tell her that he too, loved her. He searched for her high and low but she was elusive. So Yi Jeong then swore that he would never fall in love again. He was not willing to put his heart out for another heartbreak. Once was enough. And he now had forgotten how it felt like to be in love.

However of late, each time Ga Eul said Saranghae, his heart would skip a beat and something in it stirred. It too beat faster. His whole being somewhat felt content that he had goosebumps all over his body. _What is this strange feeling?_ He was afraid of this unknown feeling.

As he watched her sleep his mind wondered to that first time when he outrageously asked to have her. He admitted that he was crazy to do so, to put it mildly, but the urge, lust, and desire in him out-ruled all rational. He was attracted to her, physically, since the first time he met her. Her beauty was so different from the usual supermodel like girls of his. She was unique and he was captivated. He found her more beautiful with every encounter but had to restrain himself for he did not want to be on the receiving end of her best friend's wrath and spin-kick. But that was then. That night when he decided to seek for her, he went with a mission. He could not wait any longer for he must have her.

For a petite girl, her slap stung that he was sure his cheek would be red for hours. She was beyond furious. _Of course you perverted moron. Who wouldn't be? You asked to deflower her. Any sane girl or woman would have had the same reaction. You should thank your lucky star that she only slapped you._ But he was determined to have her that night. And so he put on his best charm.

Using her love for him was no doubt an enormous advantage. He had long known of her feelings towards him. Nobody told him about it. He was a womanizer. He could read her like an open book, like any other women. Her gestures, blushes, glances, and most importantly her kindness and attention to him gave her away. She resisted and fought but his power was too strong. She finally lost and surrendered, yet euphorically drowned in his kisses, touches and more. He had won.

Being with her was unexpectedly mind-blowing. It was none like his other escapades. He was unprepared for the sensations that she brought forward. He attributed them to her innocence, inexperience and her eagerness to learn and please him. He loved every single second of their moments. Late that night as they lied exhausted but sated, he came to a conclusion. He was going to break his utmost rule. She was addictive and he had to have her more.

 _So Yi Jeong, you are a monster._

But that was all that he wanted from her. He went to her whenever his heart desired. It was purely for his selfish pleasure. He continued with his sinful wild nightlife in Korea and Sweden. Not once did he contact or keep in touch with her. Why would he? She was not his girlfriend. She was only his bedmate who happened to be his favorite. Furthermore, there was like an unwritten agreement between them. She knew that despite his silence and non-existing communication, he would always come to her when he was back in Korea. Thus for him, there was nothing for her to worry about.

A year into this 'relationship', he did not fail to notice a jig in his heart at the thought of seeing her when he planned his homecomings. His heart would beat faster as the plane descended to touch down. He was eager to see her. No. It was not only desire and lust. There was something else that he could not put a name to. He was baffled at this new feeling.

He too felt that he would easily become jealous of the children and male friends as she told him about her volunteer work and classes. He even thought of asking Woo Bin to send his men and ward off any suspecting pursuers of hers. He was getting possessive of her. He also felt the need to care for her more and more. He would try to make her happy at every moment that they were together. Presents were a must every time he came to her. He would make sure that he would at least be with her once in every return to Korea.

This unnamed feeling made him declared their relationship to the F3 and Jan Di. He wanted to be near her freely during the F4's private gatherings without having Jan Di kicking his behind every time he held Ga Eul's hands or kissed her on her cheeks.

Unfortunately, though his feelings towards Ga Eul developed into something more than affection, he had a terrible weakness. It was the weakness that made him who he was and gave him the reputation that he was notoriously known as. He could not stay away from women. It was this weakness that made him told Ga Eul, the F4, and Jan Di that his relationship with Ga Eul was an open one. He was free to go to other women and Ga Eul was free to go to other men. He would have been killed by Jan Di if Ga Eul did not stop her right after he said those words. Jan Di said that he was an evil man and because of that, she declared a 'war' against him. She made it her lifetime mission to break him and Ga Eul up.

 _You really are an evil man, So Yi Jeong._

Yet, his feelings towards Ga Eul continued to grow. He became more drawn to her kindness, gentleness, attentiveness, spunkiness and love. He realized that he missed her company more than just her amazing lovemakings.

 _Is this love?_ _It can't be, can it? She is a special unique woman. This is just affection, right? Yes. This is just affection and nothing more._

* * *

 **Current time**

"Yi Jeong, do you love Ga Eul?"

Woo Bin's question brought him back from his deep thoughts. He looked at the Mafia Prince and swallowed hard.

 _This is it, Yi Jeong._

"No. I don't love her." Yi Jeong cringed inwardly at his own answer.

Woo Bin let out a heavy sigh. He shook his head a little. Yi Jeong was still being stubborn.

"Are you really sure Yi Jeong? Not a tiny bit?" Woo Bin was giving his best friend the last chance to confess.

"Yes, I'm sure. I don't love her like love her. I like her a lot. I care for her. That's it." He looked down at his hands, not brave enough to look at Woo Bin.

Woo Bin took a deep breath and exhaled.

"So I guess you are going to be OK with what I am going to tell you about our Ga Eul."

Woo Bin emphasized on the word 'our'. He was still testing Yi Jeong. The Casanova straightened his back upon hearing the word. His forehead crinkled. He suddenly felt like punching Woo Bin. _Since when is Ga Eul Woo Bin's?_ He fisted his hands.

"You already know that she moved out from her old apartment and changed her number. She's back with her parents."

"What? But why?"

"To get away from you so that you can't go to her anymore." Woo Bin nonchalantly replied.

"What? Are you kidding me? She can't be. I… We were OK the last time I was with her." Yi Jeong could not believe what he heard. "Did Jan Di force her with it?" He made a mental note to have a serious talk with Jan Di for messing in Ga Eul's life and his life.

"No. Jan Di has got nothing to do with it. It's Ga Eul's decision, Yi Jeong, and I think you know why."

"What do you mean I know why Woo Bin?"

"Think about it, Yi Jeong. Think about her too."

Yi Jeong searched for any memories of him hurting Ga Eul that may lead her to this sudden decision. He could not find any, other than that he was sometimes rough with his lovemakings. But he always apologized afterward. _Why Ga Eul, why?_

His eyes suddenly widened. Could their open relationship be the cause? She said that she accepted this kind of relationship. Or did she not? Anger crept into him.

"There's another thing Yi Jeong."

"What is it now?" He was keeping his anger at bay, but he too, did not know whom his anger was to be directed at. Was it at Woo Bin for keeping the information from him all these times that he was looking for her? Or was it at Ga Eul for cutting all ties with him without any warnings? Or was it at himself for taking her love for him for granted? And now, she had left him. Yi Jeong massaged his throbbing temple.

"She's getting married in summer next year. To her second cousin Chu Sang Bum."

Yi Jeong froze. His heart instantly shattered and his world collapsed. Why was he feeling this way? Why was he so hurt upon hearing the news?

"It's been arranged since they were little. She didn't know about it until recently."

Yi Jeong was still unmoving, absorbing the information like a sponge with water. He did not know whether to squeeze the information out of his system for hurting him so deeply or to keep it in as a punishment for hurting her.

"She told Jan Di that she's going to go on with it. She's close to this guy too. They grew up together before the guy's family moved to a different city." Woo Bin observed the man in front of him. He was still quiet but his expression was anything that Woo Bin had ever seen from his best friend. _Is that pain that I see, Yi Jeong?_

"Since you don't love her, I suggest you stop looking for her. Just be a good friend and wish her happiness. Can you do that?"

Yi Jeong pursed his lips into a thin line. How could Woo Bin casually suggested him that? He glared at Woo Bin.

"But she's mine! Nobody can have her but me!" Yi Jeong suddenly burst out loud. "How could she marry that guy when she loves me? How could …"

Yi Jeong head snapped to the right. Woo Bin had punched him, hard. Yi Jeong held his jaw. It was damned sore.

"What the hell?" He was ready to punch Woo Bin but the Mafia Prince was faster. He caught the potter's wrist before it made contact.

"You said that you don't love her. What the hell was that with her being yours? She is not yours, Yi Jeong. Get that fact through your thick crazy skull!" Woo Bin bellowed. It was the first time that he punched his brother.

"I LOVE HER. I LOVE GA EUL. SHE'S MY GA EUL. MINE."

Woo Bin released Yi Jeong's wrist and took three steps backward. _At last._ So Yi Jeong finally admitted _._ Woo Bin was right this whole time. Unfortunately, Yi Jeong was too late.

Yi Jeong dropped to the floor. He covered his face with his palms and cried like a child. The pain in his chest was excruciating.

"Ga Eul, I love you. Please come back to me. Please love me again." He murmured repeatedly.

* * *

"What do you want Yi Jeong-shii? I'm in the middle of my work. Please make it quick."

Ga Eul crossed her arms in front of her chest. She looked everywhere but him. They were at the same café where he brought her to talk about Jan Di's disappearance years ago. The café was next to the hospital where she volunteered. He had found her in the ward that she was working at. She could not say no to his invitation for coffee since the patients and other staffs were looking at them curiously.

Yi Jeong flinched at her coldness, but it did not stop him from admiring her beautiful face. She wore a simple plain shirt and a knee-length skirt. Her long black hair was tied into a ponytail. He was beguiled for he did not know how many times now.

"How are you, Ga Eul?"

"I'm great. Happier. Thank you for asking."

There was a moment of silence between them.

"Would you like some coffee? Espresso? It's your favorite." He tried to break the ice.

"No thank you. I don't like it anymore. Too bitter."

Yi Jeong did not miss the hidden meaning from her words. He cleared his throat.

"Ga Eul, isn't it time to talk about us?"

She smirked. "You are so funny Yi Jeong-shii. Is that a joke? What is there to talk about? There were and are never us. Have you forgotten about that?"

"Please Ga Eul. Please hear me out first. Then I promise to do whatever you want me to do."

She did not say anything but stared into his eyes. Her eyes were icy cold.

"Congratulations Ga Eul. I heard that you are getting married next year to the guy that was with you that day." He tried to sound cheerful but failed miserably. There was sadness in his voice.

Ga Eul stiffened. Her eyes widened. She was going to kill Jan Di. Nobody else was supposed to know yet. "Thank… thank you." She stuttered as she shifted uncomfortably in her chair.

"He is one lucky guy. Your second cousin?"

She nodded.

"I wish I was him. I really do." Yi Jeong looked at her. His eyes showed regret, loss, and longing.

Ga Eul's jaw dropped. She shivered, not from the cold of the air conditioner. Damned So Yi Jeong for still having this effect on her. A few words from him and she wavered. Moist started to pool in her eyes. She forced herself to think about Sang Bum to fight her weakening heart.

"Please, Yi Jeong-shii. Don't start. You can save your charm or use it on your girls but not me. I won't fall for it anymore. I'm not that stupid and blind girl whom I used to be."

"Ga Eul…"

"Is that all? You come all the way here to congratulate me on my wedding? You could just send me a text. Well thank you, Sir. I'll post you a card. Do come. Thank you again. Good-bye." Ga Eul then quickly stood up, bowed a little and left hurriedly. Her right hand now over her heart and the other wiped the betraying tears away.

"Ga Eul…"

* * *

Ga Eul please, I need to talk to you.  
Please give me a chance, Ga Eul.  
I'll be at the café. Please, Ga Eul. All I ask is just one chance to explain.  
Can I send you to class tomorrow?  
Please forgive me, Ga Eul.  
Do you like the flowers? I knew they are yours once I saw them.  
I miss you, Ga Eul.  
Passed by our ice-cream parlor this afternoon. Bought your favorite, the chocolate orange flavor. Wish you were here with me.

Those were just some of his text messages. There were many, many more. He knew that she could not be bothered to ask how he got her new number. She too, could not be bothered to change her number again for she knew that he would somehow be able to reach her. But she opted to ignore his messages. Never once did she reply. Even so, he wondered if she deleted them. He hoped that she did not. He wanted to believe that she considered the messages as the only links left that connected and tied them together given the distance, literally and figuratively, between them. Was she still hoping for them to be together? He definitely prayed so.

It was three months since their meeting at the café. They never crossed path but he never stopped sending her messages even when he was in Sweden. He wrote about everything that reminded him of her, reminiscing their moments together. He was hopeful that she would one day, one time replied. It did not matter to him that she was going to marry another. He believed that as long as vows were not yet exchanged and forms were not yet signed and sealed, he still had a chance. He wanted her to know that he cared for her. But he had yet to tell her what she really meant to him and that he loved her. He wanted to tell her in person, while he holds her in his arms.

He knew that he had a lot to prove and make up. She left him because of his wild lifestyle and the endless supply of women warming his bed. He knew that since a long time ago. She never failed to voice out her anger, disappointment, and frustrations those times when they were still together. But he was too egoistic and arrogant. Nobody was allowed to dictate his life. Nobody was allowed to question his choices of actions. He wrote his own path. He did what he wanted to do. _I am a free man Ga Eul, and so are you. You are also free to see other men._ He cringed when he remembered those cruel spoken words to her. How could he have the heart to think that she was the same as him? He was definitely a monster.

Now, he had stopped his hedonistic life. No women were attractive anymore. None caught his eyes any longer. He stopped frequenting the clubs altogether. The tabloids speculated on his disappearance and change of lifestyle. The netizens too came up with all sorts of rumors and news. The women were at loss. There was no more So Yi Jeong the Casanova to lust on. There was no more So Yi Jeong the playboy to pleasure them.

His F2 brothers, mother, brother and grandfather were surprised at this new So Yi Jeong. But they were happy. No more random girls and no more drunken episodes. Woo Bin was indeed his best supporter. He was always there with Yi Jeong at the times when the potter was down and needed someone to vent out his frustrations or let out his deepest fear and feelings. Woo Bin was his shoulder to cry on.

Yi Jeong spent his time focusing on the upcoming exhibition and auction. He worked hard on the four pieces to be auctioned and poured his soul into them.

* * *

She did not come to his exhibition despite receiving a special invitation by hand, Woo Bin's hand that was. She was steadfast in staying away from him. Yi Jeong let out a heavy sigh when Woo Bin told him just before the auction started. He somewhat expected that she would not come. Yet he was hopeful at the same time. It still hurt that she did not come. His plan was ruined.

Mrs. Chu got a shock when she opened the door. There were men holding four boxes made of glass. In each glass box was a vase. One of them was magnificently decorated with precious stones and gems. They were for her daughter Ga Eul.

Ga Eul and her father were astonished. The elder Chus looked at their only daughter questioningly. Ga Eul shook her head. She knew who they were from. She refused to accept them. However, one of the men insisted saying that Mr. So Yi Jeong had warned them that the vases were to be given to her and that they must make sure that she accepted the vases. The man then handed Ga Eul an envelope. It had her name written in a neat beautiful handwriting that she knew very well. It was So Yi Jeong's.

The vases were placed in the living room for Ga Eul refused to have them in her bedroom. She looked at the vases in the enclosed glass. They were exquisite, proofs of his amazing talent and that his study in Sweden was not a waste. She felt proud of him. A smile formed on her pretty face.

As she further observed the vases, her forehead creased. Though exquisite, three of the vases exuded some somber and sad aura. She felt as if she was looking into their makers' soul. His messages came out of the vases and touched her heart. She went closer and read the small engraved plate next to the vases. She gasped and clasped her opened mouth. Regret, Loss, and Longing. Her tear dam instantly burst opened. She then turned to the fourth vase. This one was different. It was the most beautiful with vines of leaves snaking around its curvy body with amazing earthy colors. Her tears could not be stopped. The words on the plate spelled "Ga Eul - the Autumn in My Heart".

Ga Eul ran to her bedroom and locked the door. She sat at the edge of her bed and with trembling hands, she opened the envelope. There was his letter.

 _My dearest Ga Eul,_

 _If you are reading this letter, then I assume that you have received the vases. Thank you for accepting them. I was worried that you might refuse them so I threatened the men that I'll hold their salary if they come back with the vases. Am I cruel? I am, right? But the vases are solely yours. You are the only person who has the right to own them._

 _I wanted to show them to you during the auction but you did not come. So there they are, with you. For your information, if you are interested to know, the money raised for them (From a very generous donor. Guess who.) is already sent to the hospital where you volunteered. The donor figured that more R &D and some renovations are needed to help the children center there. Are you happy with the news? I hope you are. I want you to be happy. _

_My sweet Ga Eul,_

 _What do you think about the vases? Are they beautiful? Which one is your favorite? Is it the Autumn? It is, right? It is mine too. In all honesty, there were only you in my mind when I made them. You are the inspiration for them. Can you see what I see in those vases, my pretty Ga Eul? Can you feel what I feel, my beautiful Ga Eul?_

 _I feel regrets. I regret all the bad, worse and worst things that I've done to you. I regret taking advantage of your love. I regret that I ignored you. I regret not caring how you felt. I regret being the greatest jerk. I regret being a pain in your heart. I regret not treating you the way that you should be treated, the way that you deserved to be treated. I regret not being there with you. I regret hurting you. I truly regret hurting you._

 _I wish to turn back times so that I can change the way that we were, for me to right all the wrongs and to avoid all the things that lead to these regrets. But I know it is impossible. These regrets, they hurt so deeply Ga Eul. Please, Ga Eul, help me erase these hurt._

 _But for all the cruel things that I've inflicted upon you, they are unworthy of your forgiveness, I know. Nevertheless, is there still a small part of your heart that can forgive me? I am really sorry for all that I've done wrong, Ga Eul._

 _My lovely Ga Eul,_

 _I am at loss without your sweet scent, your gentle touch, your tender caresses, your sweet kisses, your loving embraces, your kind words, your soft eyes, and your everything. I am at loss without your love. I am at loss without you here by my side, Ga Eul. Please come and save me from this dark world of loss, my caring Ga Eul._

 _I won't lie and say that I never experienced loss before but losing you kills me, Ga Eul. There is this large empty space in my heart. No matter how hard I try, it could not be closed. It refuses to be filled unless by you. Ga Eul, you are the only one who can rid of this emptiness. You are the only one who can take away this loss. Please Ga Eul, please come and pull me out of this pain._

 _My loving Ga Eul,_

 _How I long to be near you and hear your sweet voice calling my name and with so much love. How I long to hold you in my arms and kiss your soft lips. How I long to touch you. How I long for your love my Ga Eul. I miss your playful teases and the stories about your day. I miss your tender touch and your gentle love. I miss you calling me Yi Jeongie. I miss you very much. Please release me of this misery from missing you, Ga Eul._

 _Ga Eul – the Autumn in My Heart:_

 _Some people say that autumn is the start of a harsh time. Wind chills, flowers die, leaves fall and the trees made barren. Some people say that autumn is a cruel season, the first army of the Snow Queen before winter comes and coats the land white and icy. Autumn is that cold. Autumn is that cruel. Autumn is that evil. But Ga Eul my dearest, I beg to differ. For me, autumn is strong and beautiful. Autumn is magnificent, magical and special. Autumn gives hope that once we are able to go through the harsh times, there is a promise of a fresh new wonderful beautiful life._

 _The autumn in my heart is a strong, kind, wonderful, funny, caring, beautiful and loving, Ga Eul. She is strong no matter how harsh I had been to her. She is kind and wonderful no matter how cruel I had treated her. She is funny and beautiful. She has a loving soul even when I hurt her so bad. There is not one like her._

 _You are undoubtedly special, Autumn in my heart. Please believe me when I say that._

 _Ga Eul, will you grant me another chance to see you and further explain? Will you consider my wish, Ga Eul?_

 _Thank you for all the love that you had given me. It is my most treasured._

 _Be healthy and be happy my dearest._

 _Truly yours,_

 _So Yi Jeong_

* * *

"I'm on my way. Thanks, Woo Bin."

The orange Lotus sped off beating all red lights and breaking all traffic rules. There was only one thing running through his mind. He had to catch her before she left Seoul, before she left him, forever.

Within half an hour he was already at the departure area. He frantically searched for her. He panicked when she was nowhere to be found. He went straight to the counter and asked if she had checked-in. To his dismay, she had. He ran from one corner of the area to another. _Where could she be?_ _Please don't tell me that she had already boarded. Where are you, my love?_

He used his influence as an F4 member to pass the securities and ran towards her gate. That was when he caught sight of a familiar silhouette. She was standing near the glass wall, looking outside at the many airplanes and the busy activities of ground staff. His breath hitched. Even from afar, he could see that she looked beautiful in her fit-and-flare short sundress and her gladiator flats. He sprinted towards her, not minding at all the curious looks from people around him.

Immediately he tightly enclosed her in his arms from behind, startling her. He buried his face into the left side of her neck. "Please don't leave Ga Eul. Don't go away. I am here for you. I will take care of you."

"Yi Jeong…" She held his arms. Her mascara smudged by her tears. She tried to loosen his embrace but he held firm.

"I'm here for you Ga Eul. Please don't leave me."

He inhaled her sweet flowery scent. His whole being rejoiced for she was in his embrace at last. He had been lost since she left him. Every night he dreamt of her and wished that when he opened his eyes in the morning she would be there next to him. He felt so cold and alone without her. He longed for her loving embrace. There were times when tears shed at night, when he cried for her to leave Sang Bum and come back to him. Now, she was finally in his arms and he would never let her go, ever.

* * *

Both she and Sang Bum broke their engagement four days ago. Their parents were surprised. They did not see it coming. They thought that the young couple was happy together. Never once the two of them showed that they were against the marriage.

Truth was, Sang Bum already had a steady girlfriend two years before their parents broke the news of their engagement. But he could not protest as his father was very sick. He was stricken with anger because he had to leave his innocent girlfriend. But he too did not want to further burden his father. So he abode and followed. Yes, he loved Ga Eul but it was only the love of a brother to a sister.

He told Ga Eul about his girlfriend and how he planned to marry her once he had enough money. Unfortunately, his parents had another plan. He was angry and frustrated. But for the sake of his ill father he had to make this sacrifice.

Ga Eul, on the other hand, did not tell him much about Yi Jeong for she had long made the decision to forget him. All she told was that she once loved a man. Ga Eul too loved Sang Bum like a brother. She knew in her heart that she would never see him like a woman sees a man but she agreed to go on with the marriage. Not only for the sake of his sick father but also to help her forget about the certain man who broke her heart.

Ga Eul and Sang Bum were opened about each other's feelings and came to an agreement that they will marry but it would only be by name. Whether they would later fall in love with each other, they would leave it to fate and destiny.

What they did not know was that their fate and destiny were already written way before they were born. Do you know that you are not in control of who your soul mate or spouse is going to be? You may search for him or her and found the one, or so you think. You may now be with somebody for so long and are in love with each other. But if fate says that he or she is not the one, then what you built all these years are going to crumble and fall because, at the end of the day, that true soul mate of yours will come and find you. Fate will bring him or her to you.

Sang Bum tried so hard to forget his girlfriend. Yet fate had a different story. Instead, his love and yearning for her grew more and more for she was the kindest and most wonderful woman that he had ever known. He could not stay away from her. In the end, he followed his heart. Ga Eul was not surprised and was not angry. How could she when she was also unable to forget that certain someone despite all the heartaches that he had inflicted upon her. She hated herself for loving So Yi Jeong so deeply. So Yi Jeong had truly cast a curse on her heart.

* * *

"Yi Jeong…" she whispered his name. It was the sweetest melody that he had heard for these past few lonely months.

He leaned back and turned her around. He held her arm and wiped away her tears. She did the same to him. They were then back in each other's embraces and she cried once more.

"I couldn't do it. I couldn't step on that plane, Yi Jeong. I wanted to, so bad, to leave all these heartaches behind, to leave you. I wanted to start a new life far away, where you can't find me. I can't do that if I'm here in the same city as you. But I couldn't. I just couldn't."

He gently held her face and looked into her teary eyes. He wiped her tears with his thumbs. Love was evident in her beautiful eyes but there was also something else.

"I also thought that the marriage was a way to erase you from my life. But it only made me thought of you more. It made me compared him to you. He is not you, Yi Jeong."

Her tears fell once more.

"Everybody says that you are a different man now. Woo Bin Sunbae, Ji Hoo Sunbae, Jun Pyo Sunbae and even Jan Di said that I should give you another chance. But I'm afraid, Yi Jeong. I'm afraid that you'd go back to your old self and hurt me again, that you'd ignore me and treat me like before. Like I was one of your conquests. I'm afraid to take that risk. I have to love myself and protect me from you. That's why I have to leave. I have to leave you, Yi Jeong."

Ga Eul suddenly pushed him away. "No! Go away! Stay away from me. Please let me go. I have to leave. You are just going to hurt me again. I can't go through it again. Please leave me alone."

"Ga Eul!" He pulled her back towards him. She struggled to part away but he held on tight.

"Ga Eul, I AM a different man now. You changed me. And I swear I would never go back to my old self. I don't want to go through that path again, the path where I hurt you. I don't want that Ga Eul. I truly regret all the wrong things that I've done to you. Please forgive me. Ga Eul, can't you see how much I've changed? Can't you see how much I care for you?"

Her eyes searched for any sign of lies in his. She could not find any.

"Ga Eul, please be with me and love me again. Give me the chance to take care of you for the rest of your life. Let me prove how much I love you. Show me the way that you want me to love you. I love you, Ga Eul. I love you."

He leaned down. His lips found hers and he poured all his love into the kiss.

"I love you, Ga Eul." "I love you, Yi Jeong."

* * *

 **Seven months later.**

She was sleeping peacefully. Her cheeks were still rosy, blushes from their amazing love moments half an hour ago. Her luscious red lips were a little swollen from his ravishes. There was a beautiful glow on her beautiful face.

Watching her sleep had become one of his favorite things. A hand supported his head as he lied on his side, facing her. He twirled strands of her hair and then traced her forehead, eyes, nose, baby-soft cheeks, chin and lips. She stirred a little causing him to pause. When she stopped moving he continued his ministration down to her long swan neck and bare shoulders. They were soft and smooth. He stopped at her collarbone and dropped a kiss on her plump lips.

He proceeded with his touches, going downwards and rested his palm on the small bump of her tummy. He caressed it gently but momentarily froze when he felt a tiny bump through his palm. A smile formed on his proud face. "Hey there little girl, can't sleep too? Does Appa wake you up? Are you angry at Appa?" He shifted down and kissed her tummy. She squirmed for she was ticklish. She slowly opened her eyes to see her husband kissing her bulge and saying "Forgive Appa, baby." She touched the top of his head and gently stroked his thick dark hair.

"Yi Jeongie, what are you doing? Why aren't you asleep?"

He looked up at her and smiled. He savored her gentle fingers in his hair. "Our little girl is angry at me. I woke her up." He grinned sheepishly and continued to kiss her tummy.

"Yi Jeongie, stop. It tickles. Now I can't sleep if you keep doing that." She began to giggle and tried to push him away.

"I know what we can do now that you are awake." He raised his eyebrows before winking at her. There were mischievous glints in those dark black eyes.

"Yi Jeong…"

She could not finish her sentence as he pulled her up on him, roamed his hands on her bare back and showered her with kisses and more. She submitted her body, mind, heart and soul to him, the love of her life.

"I love you, Ga Eul. Always."

T. H. E. E. N. D.


End file.
